pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 June 2016
11:52 Hello 12:17 HD 12:17 Pm 12:17 i wanna tell you something 12:46 Today is FFF's birthday 12:47 and he got blocked lol 12:47 *in the chat 12:47 which is bad :( 12:47 wrong timing 12:51 chatded 12:51 sooooo 12:51 what nao? 12:17 i wanna tell you something 12:46 Today is FFF's birthday 12:47 and he got blocked lol 12:47 *in the chat 12:47 which is bad :( 12:47 wrong timing 12:51 chatded 12:51 sooooo 12:51 what nao? 01:30 hello 02:24 Hello o/ 02:29 CC 02:29 PM 02:59 Maria! 03:00 Maria darlign! 03:00 *eats zombies* 03:00 * MintSkittlePenguin eats peas 03:00 I like his walking onion 03:00 Yum zombie brains are delicious 03:00 *eats onion* 03:01 Maria darling wake up! 03:01 I want a walking onion next to my user on the TD wiki chat 03:01 sameee 03:01 *eats more zombies for eating Maria's brains* 03:01 When I was little I played a game that had that exact onion 03:01 that's so cute! 03:02 awwww no one's here. let's go to the community chat wikia 03:02 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 03:07 Say what now? 03:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbOi4l0vryk 03:13 not sorry 03:17 k 03:17 k 03:34 hey 03:34 ! 11:12 http://imgur.com/RGsUqra Here you go. 11:12 back 11:13 thx buddy 11:13 Welcome back. 11:14 ok 11:16 here's a good beatmap @FPF 11:16 for u 11:16 https://osu.ppy.sh/s/83560 11:16 But... 11:16 ...I'm trash. 11:17 Hello. 11:17 i just realised 11:17 hi 11:17 MSP just chatbanned FFF on his birthday 11:17 :( 11:17 Well, that's sad. 11:18 rip 11:18 his fault anyway 11:18 Also, I have to just state this: The next new user will be nicknamed "Terry". 11:18 I am very adamant on this. 11:19 fff was here earlier 11:19 Really? 11:19 yes well its gotta be... 11:19 he spoke about 11:19 bluffs 11:19 how good FFFs art was 11:19 afk 11:20 and no profile pic 11:20 who is it 11:20 0 edits 11:20 gtg 11:20 again 11:20 by 11:20 I forgot 11:20 I'm still sick XD 12:51 ok 12:51 britian is leaving the eu 12:51 :/ 12:51 just sayin 12:51 oklol 12:51 thats good :) 12:51 i know 12:51 gg 12:55 FPF 01:05 FPF DIEDED 01:07 y 01:07 arent u on the other acc 01:07 oh my god reaps back 01:07 ???? 01:07 REAP 01:07 Hai 01:07 using old account again 01:07 hai anyway 01:07 :3 01:07 https://join.me/383-909-256 01:07 FPF, long time no see... 01:07 did you see Ginger Flame? 01:08 uhhh 01:08 HOW DID U DO THAT 01:08 Ginger Flame 01:08 yes 01:08 Paint.NET 01:08 oh.. 01:08 cool 01:08 Yeah, I have seen it 01:09 So we can't talk about Religion, and other controversial stuff huh 01:09 New rules. 01:09 yea 01:09 lol 01:09 inb4 ISIs 01:10 did reap join? 01:11 Yes 01:11 FPF DIEDED ONCE AGAIN 01:14 !away 01:22 sigh 01:22 lololol 01:24 ohai 01:24 hai 01:24 howzitgoing 01:25 Everythings doing good 01:25 ok :) 01:26 Well.... 01:26 ? 01:27 I don't know. 01:27 ok 01:28 Well I'm just here to say hi. 01:28 ok lol 01:28 Bye 01:28 o/ 01:34 test 01:35 wb 01:35 did u end it? 01:35 oh noes we died again 01:35 yep 01:35 rip :c 01:35 ok 01:35 im bored now 01:35 sooooo 01:35 what now? 01:36 is your computer overheating? 01:36 nope 01:36 why 01:36 Oh 01:36 huh 01:36 I wonder if cereal is still his ping 01:36 Cereal? 01:36 who? 01:36 Reap 01:36 ohlol 01:37 so 01:37 what now? 01:38 hmmm 01:38 im playing PVZAA 01:38 lol 01:38 wanna see me colour Gwyndol X3 01:39 sure 01:39 link again pl0x 01:39 (y) 01:39 https://join.me/847-980-717 01:39 reap is secretly alive 01:39 but 01:39 let's hope the fps isn't trash anymore 01:39 he's stalking us 01:39 and to keep this chat alive 01:40 we're gonna use this chat instead of the other one 01:40 ok 01:41 chat is so small rite noow 01:41 X3 01:41 uhh 01:41 she's facing right 01:41 rite? 01:41 yes 01:41 you're right 01:42 you might wanna remove that small lump on the left if you wanna 01:42 what small lump? 01:42 oh her chest area 01:42 you know 01:42 ohh 01:42 uh 01:42 idk 01:42 *insert shrug* 01:43 only if you wanna XP 01:44 So now that you know my name is Ross 01:44 yea lol 01:44 only some know mine i believe 01:44 I'm going to have to kill u 01:44 oh... 01:45 I blame Ace 01:45 X3 01:45 lol 01:45 XP 01:45 guys 01:45 im gonna do a join.me 01:45 on game dve 01:45 dev* 01:45 ohhh I wanna get in on that 01:46 sure 01:46 Just send us a link and we'll be all good to go 01:46 lemme start it up 01:47 i also wanna be productive today 01:47 aaand...? 01:48 idk 01:48 https://join.me/129-809-998 01:48 der 01:49 CR, I'm going to end my join.me session k 01:49 did u join? 01:49 So that I can look at CC's join.me 01:49 oh cool 01:49 I can see 01:49 ok 01:50 your desktop looks nice 01:50 huh 01:50 that's a lot of frames 01:51 k 01:51 I will 01:51 speak in the actual join.me 01:53 ima rebel 01:53 Corn Cannon 02:00 I just found my first edit XD 02:00 lol 02:00 what is it 02:00 as an rouge zombie 02:00 *a rouge zombi 02:00 *zombie 02:00 lol 02:00 what 02:00 is 02:00 iit 02:01 Spike Pea#comm-61630 02:01 well 02:01 possibly 02:01 I'm not sure if it it's this one 02:02 Seed#comm-57129 02:02 its this 02:03 Oh yeah! 02:03 02:03 Yep 02:03 I remember now 02:03 Anti-Freeze Zombie#comm-61592 02:03 Lol 02:03 XD 02:03 can't believe i altswore XD 02:03 lol 02:04 oh yeah 02:04 someone is doing the chatlogs for me 02:06 ok 02:07 lol 02:07 altho 02:07 wait wut 02:07 XD 02:07 wtf 02:11 ok 02:11 hmmm 02:11 ok whos doing dat 02:12 not me :/ 02:12 But I know it's you 02:12 ech 02:12 not me 02:12 okayyy thennn 02:14 Reap, are you there? 02:14 (cereal) 02:14 Scribbs? DJ? 02:15 imma make a plant called coneflower 02:15 uh 02:15 is that 02:15 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rudbeckia_fulgida' 02:15 a valid idea? 02:15 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rudbeckia_fulgida 02:15 oh 02:15 okay 02:16 make sure to state the origin or people will 02:16 y'know 02:16 eh 02:16 it sound UO 02:16 i wont make it 02:16 Buuut it can be creative 02:16 *original 02:16 Imitater in PVZCC 02:16 if you state the origin, and create a good function for it 02:16 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Veratrum_viride 02:16 ill just make this 02:16 HOLY SHIP! GUYS! 02:16 02:16 Imitater in PVZCC 02:16 FULL OF RED LINX 02:17 lol 02:17 lol 02:18 I'm fine 02:18 Anti-Freeze Zombie#comm-61592 02:21 Acually, It's user:Dr Edgar Zomboss 02:21 User:Dr Edgar Zomboss 02:21 Is the best thing that I 02:21 ninjad 02:21 have ever did as an Annonymous 02:21 oh noes Reap dieded 02:21 oh wait 02:21 !Shipping 02:21 is gone 02:21 welp 02:22 no it's not 02:22 better start doing the chatlogs again 02:22 OH WTF 02:22 XD 02:22 User:Dr. Edgar Zomboss (in Zombot Sphinx-Inator) 02:22 HOLY SHIP! 02:23 I was searching for Fried Chicken's old acc 02:23 and the 02:23 n 02:23 I found this XD 02:23 That is a very specific name :U 02:23 lolya 02:23 also 02:23 There's also that Kabal guy, his name is a mouthful 02:23 hmmm 02:23 say what now? 02:24 User:Kabal the Autistik Kable Guy 02:24 hmm so FC, yesterday Hypno came back 02:24 Really now? 02:24 lol that's exactly what he said 02:24 when 02:24 i said you came back 02:24 Oh wtf 02:24 speak of the devil 02:24 Implosion. 02:24 hi Hypno 02:24 Speak of the devil :O 02:24 hi 02:24 Yo. 02:24 FPF just said 02:24 It's like he was waiting for me to mention you o_o 02:24 "Hypno just came back" 02:25 and then 02:25 BAM! 02:25 You said his reaction was the same as mine? When you stated my return? 02:25 *It's like he was waiting for me to mention him 02:25 Did you expect less, mortals? 02:25 @FC yep 02:25 https://join.me/129-809-998 02:25 Certainly not, almighty one 02:26 Also 02:26 wait 02:26 Hypno 02:26 bow to the boss, FPf 02:26 And what's even weirder is that, the day before that, I said that Hypno shouldn't be an admin anymore because of the new rules (inactive for too long) but then HKH said he'd come back and that he was ruling a magical kingdom 02:26 is it true that you are Chainman? 02:26 * FlamingoPhoenixFeathers bows down to the boss 02:26 I mean 02:26 User:Chanieman 02:26 Hypno is a brit, Chanieman is a yank 02:26 Chainman- what even? 02:26 this guy? 02:26 They ain't the same 02:26 okay then 02:26 I'm still inc ontact with Chanie btw 02:26 On Steam 02:27 in contact* 02:27 * Hypno1337 looks at Chanieman's profile. 02:27 how to draw smexy muscles pls ty 02:27 "Lulz, nvm." 02:30 dammit CR 02:30 Nice staff trolling 02:30 lol 02:30 why do you have to do this to us 02:30 im searching for rhymes goddamit 02:30 XD 02:31 I'm crying for laughter right now XD 02:31 !zj 02:31 Plus 02:31 I ain't that guy who did it 02:31 oh yes 02:31 kawaii 02:31 Uh oh, CC's brains are done for 02:31 always trust kawaii 02:32 As a Touhou fan, I can assure you you should never trust kawaii 02:32 The more Kawaii a loli is teh more OP she might be 02:32 the* 02:32 im looking for tear rain remixes 02:32 hmmm 02:33 best starter song in osu 02:34 Good ol' lolis. 02:35 oh god 02:35 no 02:35 You'd prefer Ol' hags? 02:35 Oh wait... 02:36 no thanks 02:37 tettst 02:37 WATSURE-DONO KAWAII DESU NE IKKIMASU HAI HAI~ 02:37 @CC http://imgur.com/xD21gC4 02:37 lol 02:37 Cereal Zombie is nao the next Conehead 02:38 deal with it 02:38 Hey guys 02:38 what do you think 02:38 of lolis? They're fine I guess... 02:38 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fort_Santiago 02:38 I was reading about this thing 02:39 And somethin' went on my mind 02:39 alright 02:39 so what do you think 02:39 never went there 02:39 lol 02:39 I've been there 02:39 Should I make a pvz2 world based of that stuff? 02:39 I mean 02:40 wynut? 02:40 sure, why not 02:42 aayyyy 02:42 aayyy 02:42 it's HkH-senpai 02:42 oh no 02:42 I have changed Senpais btw 02:42 NOBODY TOUCH HIM. 02:42 welp 02:43 I better sleep now 02:43 Icecap? 02:43 (yaoming) 02:43 lol 02:43 Hello, foolish mortal. :3 02:43 Was Iceadapter taken? 02:43 OH NO HKH-SENPAI DOESN'T LIKE THE NAME 02:43 brb 02:43 w:c:undertale:Ice Cap 02:43 Heyo, idk-mortal @Hypno 2016 06 24